fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AngryNorwegianDude
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on This dude's talk page.! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Everything, but more organised. Fat Man Spoon 18:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) We did this so we don't clog up the 'Recent changes', and it makes it easier to read and edit. Fat Man Spoon 18:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::So nobody bitches at us.also...i made ya an admin...your first duty is to make a page on maccy mand and The Dude Werewolfhell 18:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) O HAI DER. What do you think of all this? Just doing my job. 19:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know. Like a fanfiction. LIKE TRANQUILITY LANE. Also, do I look like a fucking cheery cherry? Send him to failblog. Just doing my job. 20:10, 30 June 2009 (UTC) VaultBoy93 That's your ps3 ID right? I added you last week and it still says waiting for a response. SuSpence95 01:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Weird. I've been on for some time now, but I haven't gotten your request. What country are you from, maybe the friend requests aren't zone free? AngryNorwegianDude 08:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :North America, so maybe. Oh well. Spence 15:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) 15:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC)]] Hey, AND, why don't you send one to Spence? See what happens. Fat Man Spoon 15:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Never figured out how to upload pictures. Also, explain further. Thinking of it, I have no idea what your comment really means. "One"? AngryNorwegianDude 15:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I won't be on till tomorrow (if O:A comes out) Spence 15:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I mean a friend request. Fat Man Spoon 15:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :OK, can do. Thought you was talking about Wolfy's stash. AngryNorwegianDude 16:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Right,also you might wanna get to work on a page for the dude Mr.Wolf 16:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Uploading To upload,look above the edit box for a bunch of blue boxes and a green one,look to the left of the green one and click on it,and youll be able to upload images. Mr.Wolf 11:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Angelina Jolie in a bra of bacon? You've been gone too damn long. I'll give you a rundown. Wolf's Scottish anger got the better of him, he banned Spoon, etc. We got sick of it, had Wikia remove his powers. In your own words, we're all smiles. Nitty 13:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) He's a Canadian. His real name is Brian. In other news, sucks to be you. We'll be fine. We've already got Parararararaptor and Butcher Pete building the mod. Wolf and 75, sort of. Spoon and I are kicking back and formulating plot, and one or two others are fixing stuff. Have you met Bayonetta? Absolute gem of a girl. Nitty 13:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Here's a not-so-secret secret...Nitty's in love with herOutcastBOS 14:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) It's like knowing about Area 51 and Theif 4... Depends. Do you still have the 20-kilo Axe of Angry Justice? Nitty 14:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Pay no heed to the imbecile. Welcome back, Dude. Nitty 19:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Excellent. Now, you'll want to speak with User:Pararaptor, for your NPC model. Nitty 19:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I've spoken with the dev team, and we've decided that you're fired until you get back from your lovely little boat trip. On company time, might I add. This will relect poorly on all future inter-company evals. Nitty 20:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) But you get the 'Farewell package'. Spoon 20:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) It also comes with 30 metric tonnes of Lutefisk. Spoon 21:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) That's fair and square, I guess. Expect me back in a week... AngryNorwegianDude 21:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Your name is Toby? Spoon 21:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Hai Have we been introduced?If not,Hello im SixDog nice to meet you :)--Six Dog.11TY 21:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey man. Nice to meet you too. AngryNorwegianDude 21:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) NAMES! *Me=Tom *Wolf=David *Wolfy=Andrew *Nitty=Alex *Outcast=Dallas *Bayonetta=Friday *SixDog=Daniel *Butcher=Kevin Not sure about the rest. Spoon 21:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :New Policy:All users must give there first name. M471/952G 14:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) dont you mean 'thier' first name?--The lovely Miss Friday 21:42, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :thier isn't a word bay.I think you mean their. You waste my time, motherfucker. 17:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) You been gone too damn long. How was the boat? Nitty 13:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Fucking boring. I'll do my share of the editing now. Did Wolf give me permission to change the things I need at For Queen And Country and The Final Piece? Some time ago, I realized that making the Dude an unkillable, electrokinetic uberd00d was bad storytelling, and so I thought of something better. But, (and there is always a "but") the "better" thingy needs me to edit some small things at these quest. Nothing fancy, story-changing shit, just (pun intended) nitpicking. AngryNorwegianDude 13:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::coughassholecough... Sure, you can edit just about anything in. Nitty 13:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::coughthankscough. Did anything interesting happen while I were gone, other than that I was degraded to a Side Character? AngryNorwegianDude 13:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) coughyourwelcomecough... Anything interesting? Well, things are way off that chart now. I'll recap. *Bay, 75, and Wolf flamed each other into oblivion... in the Vault. 75 had me ban her. **In trying to explain in my horribly jumpy, really erratic ways, I told her everything, and I think she hates me. Which is bad. *Spoon is on vacation in the middle of nowhere, but he'll be back by Saturday. *Most of the old crowd has slipped away, most notably Spence. *I'm crying my guts out. Nitty 13:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) You could check the history of her talk page. Nitty 14:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ;ME?I didn't do jack-shit. Mr.Wolf 14:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::You banned her for helping you, remember? Nitty 14:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::That was long-long ago.ANd has nothing to do with the current flame-war (It kinda wasn't,bayonetta just fucked up big-time and got punished for it.) Mr.Wolf 14:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Case in point is that you wronged her. And your brother's sockpuppet-ish appearance doesn't help either. She flipped out at you, because she thought 75 was you. Nitty 14:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Thats because she's paranoid.And childish. Mr.Wolf 14:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::HMMM... WHO ELSE DO WE KNOW WHO'S PARANOID AND CHILDSH? ''--->'' Nitty 14:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Your point?Bayonetta is more paranoid and childish than you,what type of poor pathetic bitch goes insane because she had her adminship removed?She should look at the facts,and maybe keep her trap shut,and her crap wiki only continues the pathetic humour,seriously,the bitch doesn't know how to run a wikia,is insane,and think that the automated wikia bot iscontrolling her thoughts. Mr.Wolf 14:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::She is a bit silly... but still, you did make false promises. In fact, if you hadn't been an ass to her in the first place, none of this would have happened. Therefore, I'm going to continue to try and bring her back. Nitty 14:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Go for it,and she's more than a bit silly. Fucking Lapdog.And what i said a long time ago had no impact on this. Mr.Wolf 14:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Man, was that banhammer dusty. And covered in tear residue. Case in point, Wolf. Nitty 14:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Once again, my talk page becomes a fucking battleground... Well, back to work, I guess. AngryNorwegianDude 16:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry! :( I'm kinda-sorta madly in love with her. Anyway, how goes the Dude editing? Nitty 16:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) It's coming along nicely. In my head, that is. I'll start editing now. AngryNorwegianDude 18:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Where do you keep disappearing to? Nitty 18:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Away from the computer, amongst other things. Also, my edit on The Final Piece is done. Check it out.AngryNorwegianDude 18:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC) When the hell did you develop psyker skills? Nitty 18:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Ahem... "Psyker"? Enlighten me, please. AngryNorwegianDude 21:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Psyker Psyker. Nitty 23:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC)